my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Stories
'' *Notice* - The following article contains spoilers. '' '' *Notice* - The following article is a work in a progress. Please comment or edit if you have any information. '' Stories are one of the mechanics which drives the game and lets players earn many Prestige points and level up. Each story is unlocked at a certain level. Some are resolved in one go while others are told over several 'episodes'. 'Level 4: Mary's Divorce & The Theft of the Mona Lisa I' The two stories are linked. At level 4, the player meets Ben, Mary's boyfriend. They met initially at the local museum where Ben caught Mary's eye because he was, in fact, measuring the famous Mona Lisa painting with a measuring tape. They went on a first date to the movies, and while neither of them liked the movie they saw, they still had an enjoyable evening. Soon Ben lets us know that he's fallen head over heels for Mary and that he would like to surprise her by proposing marriage. Soon after this Mary comes to the café to organize her wedding reception. We then learn that Ben proposed while on a a walk in the park (on bended knee playing Mendelssohn's Wedding March on a whistle). Ben and Mary had a quick wedding by the Justice of the Peace at town hall and Ben promptly decided he could no longer live with a different name than Mary and changed his to Ditt as well. After you set up what Mary requested for the reception, she starts questioning whether or not she's ready for this. She then turns to you for advice. If you tell her that it's her choice or that she's ready for it, it will lead to her asking you to invite Margaret, Bill, Koffsky, Petrovich and Watson Holmes. Each will decline the invite (Bill because he's in love with Mary, Margaret because she has been married 13 times and is tired of going to weddings, Koffksy because he cannot afford a gift and Watson because work has been busy. If you tell her that she's not ready for this, she will cancel the reception (?). Unfortunately, as Mary waits for Ben to show up, Ben is nowhere to be found and missing for two days. After a quick chat with local officer, Watson Holmes, we find out the police are looking for a Ben Jones, in connection to the local robbery of the museum where the Mona Lisa has been stolen, the very name Mary remembers Ben using on their marriage certificate. The manhunt quickly ends when Ben Ditt... Jones... is taken to the local police station where he gives a statement about the robbery, insisting he has been framed. A few levels later Mary Ditt visits Ben in prison and tries to prove his innocence. Ben claims the painting is a fake and he was framed. Mary divorces him although she believes he is innocent. She states he was never really married to her because to her marriage is the joining of two lives. She keeps the cat Ben gave her. *Requirements: Wooden Table for Two, Carnations and Cheesecake for Mary's wedding reception. *Rewards: 12 diamonds, 525 Prestige points, getting to level 5. 'Level 5: The Tale of the Two Koffskys I' When Koffsky introduced himself he mentioned he used to own a café but that someone slandered his reputation as a chef and that he was simply unable to work under those conditions any longer. He mentions that whoever slandered his reputation was someone whom he had always gotten along with and while they were competitive, they were always honest before becoming too caught up in emotion and needing a break. At level 5 Watson Holmes mentions there are two Koffksys although he is not sure whether he is one person or two. Bill manages to find an old photo with Koffsky, a Koffsky-clone called Edward and a server called Alice Carroll. By looking at the photo Margaret guesses that Edward, Koffsky's twin brother and business partner, sabotaged his brother's recipes by buying poor-quality ingredients. He also sabotaged Koffksy's relationship with his girlfriend Alice by pouring something into her drink at an important event because he was jealous of their relationship. Koffsky confirms the story saying he was planning to propose to Alice the night she had an anaphylactic reaction to the tampered drink. Alice was upset that Koffsky had forgotten her allergy and Koffsky left. After hearing his story back, Koffsky realizes he had been a coward. He vows to find Alice again, explains what really happened and make amends. *Requirements: Ice Tea for Bill, Cupcake With Cinnamon and Anise for Margaret. *Rewards: 8 diamonds, 2100 Prestige points 'Level 6: Bill and Mary's First Date' At level 4 Bill revealed he had been in love with Mary Ditt for 2 years. They met when he went to fix the computer network at Mary's college but she doesn't remember him. Now that she is single, Bill would like to ask her on a date but does not dare speak to her. They exchange notes and Mary agrees to go on a date with him although she does not believe her 'admirer' is really Bill. However, the date does not go well as Mary thinks Bill is too flaky and indecisive to be boyfriend material. Bill decides to join the soccer team to prove his worth. Ron accepts. Bill scores the decisive goal during his first match and Mary agrees to go on a second date. *Requirements: Mocha for Bill, Iced Mocha for Ron, Cappuccino for Bill. *Rewards: 9 diamonds, 3800 Prestige points, 1 Pink Gift 'Level 7' ''' Framing Friends When Petrovich was younger, he was a locksmith. A childhood friend of his, Charlie Choke, got into shady business while Petrovich married and settled with his wife. One day, Charlie asked Petrovich to help him rob a bank. Petrovich accepted because it was easy money, but things took a wrong turn: Charlie said guards were coming, pushed Petrovich in the then empty vault, where he got locked in. Petrovich heard a shot, thought Charlie was wounded and maybe even dead. Petrovich was arrested. He confessed about cracking the safe and went to jail but he did not say a word about Charlie. His wife left him at the time. Police investigated to know where the money was but she didn't have any. At level 7, Petrovich's ex-wife calls him, says she is coming home and wants to see him. Petrovich, who says he is still crazy about his ex-wife, plans to meet her in the café. He then learns that his ex-wife actually wants him to participate in another robbery. Bill manages to dig up information on her: she came to town with Petrovich's old friend. Petrovich concludes they lied to him and have been together this whole time, spending the money they stole. He decides to catch them red-handed: he will lure them into the bank where the police will catch them. Things go according to plan and the two lovers are arrested. They confess to framing Petrovich years before. Watson Holmes says Petrovich's first conviction will be erased from his record. *Requirements: Mysterious Stranger painting for Petrovich, Vintage Table for Two and Romantic Candles for Two for Petrovich, Frappé for Bill. *Rewards: 10 diamonds, 3500 Prestige Points, 1 Blue Gift Cafe Style Trial Fernando has told you that you have now unlocked styled furniture! He says that your cafe will become even more beautiful than it already is with a style to it. The styles are: * English * French * American Retro * Chinese * Northern Lights * Loft He tells you to ask your customers to see which style you should decorate your cafe with: * Watson loves the English Style because of how cozy it is. * Bill loves Northern Lights * Margaret loves the French Style. * Ron loves American Retro. * Mary was won over by the simplicity and the red and golden colors of the Chinese Style. * Petrovich adores the Loft style because of how abstract it is and how easy it was to create a Loft-themed decoration. After getting the results, Fernando says its up to you. You can look at the catalog, and even experiment with one or two items from a style. After fulfilling all his requests, he compliments on how much better your cafe looks. * Requirements: 3 Stands, 3 Bar Counters and 3 Bar Stools from the style you have chosen. * Reward: Stylish Tea Machine. '''Level 8 Cleo's Awkward Date You meet new customer - young DJ named Cleo. Ann points that Ron suddenly took interest in fashion magazines. Ron admits that he has a crush in Cleo, and wants you to tell her it. When you talk to Cleo, she wants Vanilla Ice Cream with Lemon. If you have this recipe already, talk to Ron, and then to Cleo, who agrees to date him. When you see her again, Cleo wants to continue their relationship, but Ron is less than pleased. He reveals you that Cleo behaves strange, what makes Ron afraid of loosing his authority as a football team captain. Next time when you see Cleo, she is very sad by Ron's rejection. She admits that she has a problem with speaking nonsense when excited. You advise her to ask for Margaret's help. Margaret agrees if you either pay her 195 diamonds, or prepare Croissant with Cream for her. Next time you see Margaret, she hints that Cleo would rather die than say anything foolish. Cleo reveals that Margaret used to threw knives near her, while Cleo answered to Bill's questions. Nevertheless, that method worked. Then you convince Ron to give the girl another chance, what he reluctantly agrees to. Next time when you see them, Ron is delighted with her transformation, while Cleo is disappointed. She reveals that Ron dated her only because of her external beauty while ignoring her personality and feelings. She states that even if you repair broken cup, the scar remains. * Requirements: Croissant with Cream for Margaret Moving In Together When Bill and Mary are planning on moving in with each other, the player can decide who will move in with whom. If Mary moves in with Bill, he does not have to worry about moving all of his computer equipment but Mary's cat loves to chew on the cables. If Bill moves in with Mary, the cat will have less to chew on, but the internet connection is slow where Mary lives. If the player chooses to have Bill move in with Mary, they will need to convince Margaret to let the cable companies dig up her backyard to implant more cables and allow a faster internet connection. She does not allow it at first but will change her mind from either a Vietnamese-Style Iced Tea with Tapioca or 40 diamonds. Level 9 Saving Koffsky Ann states that Koffsky is acting strange. When you ask what happened, he tells you that he left his wallet, and asks you to tell Watson about it. When you ask Watson for help, he agrees, but needs your help in exchange. Police dog constantly bites Watson, so you need to give him Americano with Nutmeg and Whipped Cream to tame the dog. He tells you story how he became a policeman. Once he defended a certain waitress, who was attacked in the park. Watson defended the bandit, but instead of taking interest in the girl, he fell in love in paperwork... When Watson successfully (thanks to dog) finds Koffsky's wallet, there is a woman's photo in it. Watson recognizes her as a girl whom he rescued once. The girl turns out to be Alice, Koffsky's love. You share this news with Koffsky and suggest both men should talk about it to each other. When you see Koffsky again, he tells you about Watson's odd reaction. Then you talk to Watson, who tells you there's nothing wrong. Then both men leave immediately, even if you didn't realized their orders yet. Soon after that Koffsky arrives (sometimes we see two Koffskys on the screen simultaneously). He is rude and grumpy. Margaret suggests that he's under scopolamine's influence, but is it only possible reason? After some time, Watson arrives, visibly confused. He doesn't seem to remember what happened after talk with Koffsky. Margaret advices performing hypnosis, what becomes pretext for Watson to ask you to buy a leather couch. Watson needs special order - Summer Latte. During the hypnosis, Watson starts to remember that he was attacked by someone looking like Koffsky. You remember about his vicious brother Edward. After this revelation, impostor runs away (though sometimes he stays and demands to let him end his meal). Watson gives you Pink Gift for successful hypnosis. Watson have yet to free real Koffsky. When you see him again, he tell you about mission accomplished. Then Koffsky returns and gives you Blue Gift as a reward. If you bought a couch for Watson, the policeman gives you another Pink Gift. *Requirements: Americano with Nutmeg and Whipped Cream for Watson, Summer Latte for Watson *Leather Couch *Tip: go to the car to take a flashlight (optional), go into the house, go to the basement and look at the door (optional), go upstairs, look into the closet (optional), look out the window, climb down the pipe, go into the shed, look into the mirror. *Rewards: Pink Gift from Watson, Blue Gift from Koffsky. Ghosts in Your Café After stumbling across a chest filled with spooky ancient artifacts, Petrovich can't shake off the feeling that ghosts are haunting him. He requests a Galangal Tea to relax, but it somehow falls off the table. Petrovich swore he didn't touch it. You decide to tell Watson this but he suddenly gets the chills even though the café is warm. You then ask Bill to do some research on his tablet, which suddenly loses service. He comes back and says to sprinkle salt by the windows and doors. Also, apparently, dogs can sense ghosts so, later, you borrow Cleo's dog, Marshmallow, which remains calm. You then pour Petrovich another cup of tea. It doesn't fall this time. Watson is no longer cold and Bill's tablet works fine. You talk to Margaret about this, who then claims that the ghosts tales are a bunch of fake tales designed to scare children. Then, she feels a pinch. The question is: who pinched her? *Requirements: 2 Galangal Teas for Petrovich. Level 10: Leopold's Murder I Elsa and her husband, Leopold, have been married for 15 years. However, her husband works a lot and hasn't been playing any attention to her at all recently. She wants a divorce but he doesn't. She starts seeing Kevin in secret until her husband is shot in their home. Elsa admits she was out again with Kevin that night but swears she wasn't the one who killed her him. Elsa then remembers that Kevin actually went out on the night of the murder and begins to suspect he was involved. Bill checks the security tapes for Watson Holmes and discovers that Kevin went into Elsa's house at 1:00am. However, it turns out he was just delivering mail. He even met Leopold and told him about the affair. Leopold was actually very calm about it. He just wanted Elsa to be happy, even if it was with a different man. Kevin left before he got murdered but remembers two people being in the house that night: a woman and a man. After some asking around, the question came up if Leopold had any other wives before Elsa. Turns out, he did! Judging from the bullet position in Leopold's head, the gun was shot by a fairly tall person. Someone else, a man wearing lots of cologne, was also involved in the murder. The story stops as the police doesn't have any lead or evidence. *Requirements: Turkish Coffee with Cardamon for Elsa. Level 11: Humor Coaching TBA Level 12: Clyde's Daughter Using the information Clyde provided, Bill initially found out that Emily, another customer, was Clyde's daughter. The two meet and are delighted to know each other. It turns out later that Bill was wrong: Emily's biological father is in jail for murder. The player decides not to reveal this to Emily but tells both Clyde and her that they are not related. However, Clyde eventually decides to stay in town and try and adopt Emily. Level 13: Mary's True Parents Mary is good friend with Elsa, who turns out to be her biological mother. Elsa put her up for adoption because she was unable to take care of her and did not have a serious relationship with the father. Mary comes from a loving family and is happy to learn she has a second mom. You later learns that Clyde Bowen is her biological father. You get to decide whether Elsa tells Mary and Clyde the truth about him being her father, which might cause Clyde to not adopt Emily. *Tip: don't tell Mary the truth. *Reward: Pink Gift from Elsa. 'Level 14: Big Bankruptcy Trouble' Koffsky asks you to lend him 250 diamonds. He will give you back more if you accept, but this will happen a few levels later. Koffsky works in a gas station as this is the only job he could find. When the bank threatens to foreclose on his house because he can't keep up with mortgage payments, the player manages to persuade Mayor Donald Mulligan to help out. Donald convinces the bank to give Koffsky more time for the current month's payment and Margaret suggests Clyde Bowen become Koffsky's roommate to help him pay his mortgage. Both Koffsky and Clyde agree. 'Level 15: Green Moon Fund & Mayoral Election' With Margaret's help Jennifer plans to get into the archives of the mayor's fund and exposes it as a scam. Margaret manages to steal the mayor's files and gives them to Bill so he can decrypt them. In a surprising twist, she tells Donald about it and he makes Watson Holmes confiscate Bill's computer. The Mayor has then no choice but to let the police decrypt the files and expose his secret to prove Bill has stolen the files, which was Margaret's plan all along. He decides to return Bill's computer instead even though this makes him look like a fool. Jennifer then decides to go up against him in the next election. Both request the player to ask the café customers who they are going to vote for. The survey reveals that the election would be a tie unless Mary Ditt voted. The player convinces her to do so and get to decide whom she will vote for and thus who wins the election. If they pick Jennifer she becomes the new mayor. If you choose Jennifer, she will ask you to get a Provence table for Four to celebrate. * Requirements: 1 Bavarian Coffee with Rose, Saffron and Cardamom for Mary or 50 gems. *Rewards: Blue Gift from Donald if you pick him. Pink Gift and another Pink Gift if you pick her (2nd Pink Gift at level 16). 'Level 16' 'Theft of the Mona Lisa II & The Telephone Terrorist' TBA During Mary Ditt's investigation into the theft of the Mona Lisa, Margaret turns out to be one of the three suspects. When confronted by the player she quickly admits she did it. Margaret claims she stole the previous paintings only to expose the Syndicate, the organization she worked for and which had replaced the paintings with fakes. As for the Mona Lisa, Margaret explains she did it to save Carl's life: the Syndicate had kidnapped Carl and were threatening to send him back piece by piece. * Requirements: 1 Chocolate Ice Cream with Saffron for Mary, 1 Iced Tea with Tapioca and Milk for Margaret, 1 Turkish Coffee with Cardamom for Watson. * Tip: Don't tell Watson the name. 'Clyde's Concert' TBA * Requirements: 1 Bahraini Coffee with Rose, Cardamom and Saffron for Kevin, 1 Turkish Coffee With Cardamom for Petrovich, 1 Choco Moco for Donald Mulligan 'Level 17 ' 'Leopold's Murder II' TBA Leopold's first wife is identified as Alice Carroll. *Tip: lemon, saffron, rose petals and cardamom for the cologne. *Requirements: 1 Chocolate Cake for Donald Mulligan, 1 Americano with Whipped Cream and Nutmeg for Bill, 1 Turkish Tea with Star Anise, Vanilla Ice Cream with Rose Petals and Cream, Tea with Anise, Cinnamon and Lemon, and Americano with Nutmeg and Whipped Cream for Kevin 'Finding Alice in China' TBA *Tip: Central Hospital, Railway Station, closest village, mountains for Alice's itinerary. 'Level 18' 'Bill's Secret' TBA After gathering data and evidence that Bill is cheating on Mary with Emily, Henry's first thought of what he should to is to tell Mary. You can either tell Mary, or intervene and confront Bill about this first. As it turns out, Bill was not cheating but was planning a a surprise birthday party for her. 'Clyde and Koffsky's New Business I' TBA Koffsky gives you 500 diamonds if you lent him 250 earlier. 'Margaret and Carl's First Meeting' TBA 'Level 19' 'Clyde and Koffsky's New Business II' TBA Koffsky will give you back 600 diamonds at level 20 if you accept to lend him 500. 'Mary's First Job' TBA *Tip: sheath dress with asymmetrical neckline, open toe high-heels pumps, clutch. 'Alice's Curse I' TBA 'Level 20' 'Clyde and Koffsky's New Business III' TBA Koffsky gives you 600 diamonds if you lent him 500 earlier. 'Leopold's Murder III' TBA 'Alice's Curse II' TBA *Tip: crossing the moat using the branches of a nearby tree, point the vacuum cleaner at the tiger because cats are afraid of them, call the fire department to save the sentimental grand piano. 'Level 21' 'Elsa's Secret Admirer' TBA 'The Ruined Marriage Proposal I' TBA 'Level 22' 'The Ruined Marriage Proposal II' TBA 'The Dreams of Dr. BENissimo' TBA Tip: all dream events are in your story book. You don't have to memorize them. 'Level 23' 'Henry's Old Case' TBA *Tip: the mysterious woman who was witnessing the whole event orchestrated everything. 'Return to Sender' TBA *Tip: sport, hot chocolate, hot chocolate, and lastly relaxation. 'Level 24' 'Case #38' TBA *Tip: take a closer look at Felicia's ex, use the "stranger on the train" tactic. *Reward: Gold Gift from Felicia. 'Women's Things' TBA Clyde’s and Mary’s stroll didn’t go well, but he still wants to connect to her. He will tell you he already has a plan. The next time he comes to your café, you learn that it has backfired. He wanted to do something good for her and asked Felicia to not stress Mary too much, which is why she didn’t take her to Milan. To make it up, he wants to gift her a bouquet. Ask Alice, Ben, Felicia, Cleo, Petrowitsch and Henry for their opinions for the best flower choice. Choose for Clyde between wild flowers, lilies or roses. Mary sends them back without comment. Clyde wants you to speak to Bill, who wants a tea with ginseng, guaran, mint and lemon from you before he voices his fear that Mary doesn’t love him anymore because of the secret bouquet. You tell him it’s from Clyde and find out he didn’t listen when his fiancé told him he is her father. Mary asks you to tell Clyde to back off. Clyde is scared he will die alone since Emily gave Mary and him space. Take Clyde out for sports, hot chocolate, hot chocolate and then relaxation. *Reward: Blue Gift from Clyde. 'Level 25: Chronicle of a Certain Madness' 'Chronicle of a Certain Madness' TBA *Tip: accepting or refusing the 25 diamonds don't change the story's outcome. *Reward: Gold Gift from Lucas. 'Winners Can't Be Losers' TBA *Tip: Ron wins his match once other customers have trained him so bet on the 4th match and this one only to get your diamonds back. *Reward: Blue Gift from Ron. 'Level 26' 'How to Stop Being Afraid of Interviews and Learn to Love Your Job' TBA Ben would ask for Vitamin Explosion Yogurt with Guarana before he draws up his resume. He decided to be an anchorman or correspondent. He'll ask "What should we say about my education?" College, Work part time at museum and startup. Sociable. *Reward: Gold Gift from Ben. 'On the Jet-Powered Wings of Love' TBA *Rewards: Pink Gift from Koffsky, Blue Gift from Alice. 'Level 27' 'Pre-Wedding Panic' TBA *Tips: Superman costumer for Bill and white dress for Mary, OR dinner jacket for Bill and Wonder Woman costume for Mary. 'Bachelor Party' TBA 'Level 28' 'The Corporation' Mike, the CEO of a restaurant chain, arrives in your town and your café. You learn from Olivia that he is scoping out the competition and plans to open one of his restaurants in town. He will serve café there for 1 coin in order to drive away your customers and make you close your café. Olivia also claims that Mike serves bad food. She knows about Mike's business strategy because she used to work for him (and date him). She cannot testify against him because of her non-disclosure agreement. Mike confirms all of this but the bad food part. He says Olivia is holding a grudge from their bad break-up. He pressures you into selling your café to him before you inevitable lose all your customers once his restaurant is open. You try to warn Jennifer about Mike but she is quite taken with him and demands proof. Unfortunately, when Lucas tests Mike's food from a restaurant in another town, it turns out to be completely harmless. Olivia then understands that Mike has changed strategy: he starts serving bad food and increasing his prices only once the competition has been shut down. She suggests you sell your café to Donald or Fernando instead and accept Mike's offer in order to reveal his bad business practices. It works. At the end of the story, Olivia is determined to testify against Mike in court now that she is able to. Fernando is happy to sell you back your café. Jennifer is ashamed to have been blind to Mike's machinations but thankful you opened her eyes. She says Donald would have been more discerning about bad characters and plans to be more careful in the future. *Tips and rewards: Selling to Fernando costs 25 diamonds. He'll sell you your café back and will give you a Blue Gift. You'll also get a Gold Gift from Olivia and a Pink Gift from Jennifer. If you sell the café to Donald, he'll give you 25 diamonds. 'Fashion and Jackhammers' As Felicia's magazine sales declines, you suggest a charity party to draw attention. However, Felicia needs to find a date. She asks you to talk to some male customers; all decline but Petrovich. Felicia accepts to go with him providing you coach him to behave as expected. You do and both go to the party together. After some back and forth, you learn that Petrovich made quite and impression at the party but that Felicia's bosses asked her to choose between her job and Petrovich. Felicia plans to prank her bosses with a second charity party by making them praise awful dresses that Petrovich secretly designed. After some back and forth, you learn that things went as planned and Petrovich came out at the end to deliver a passionate speech explaining this was all a prank to prove that Felicia's fashion sense was still impeccable, and they needed her. Felicia's bosses changed their minds and Felicia gives you a Gold Gift as thanks. *Reward: Gold Gift from Felicia. 'Level 29' 'Secrets of Advertising' Emily arranges a hammer throwing race asking Jennifer to be the judge. Margaret asks for a very expensive sofa in exchange for providing you with an exotic animal (a sloth). *Tips: # Cat food - Mary Ditt's cat (Faustina), vacuum, catnip, favorite food under advertised food # Juice box - use Cleo's friend baby, try a different juice, give something to eat to get a smile. # Recycle plastic furniture - recycled plastic engagement ring # Exotic star - sloth. Talk to Margret. Purchase the very expensive couch. Get a raccoon. Give food. Lower temperature. # Hammer - survey customers. Hammer throwing competition. *Reward: Blue Gift from Emily. 'TBA' TBA *Tip: tell Felicia Kevin was on a date with Elsa. *Rewards: Blue Gift from Felicia, Gold Gift from Elsa. 'Level 30' 'The Mysterious Book' Elsa asks for a fancy notebook. Get the "magic" notebook from Carl. Elsa asks for Honey Milkshake with Tapioca, Cardamom and Rose. Bill and Mary goes to a circus, quarrel, and break up. Lucas advises you to tear the page. Elsa tears the page. Rewrites the page. Spill drink on it. Bill and Mary get back together. Dejavu. Bill and Mary goes to the circus. 'Skeleton in the Closet' TBA 'Level 31' 'Detective Story' Watson wants to hone his (and your) deductive skills. To do this you must investigate why Bill looks so disheveled of late by asking customers questions in order to gain clues. From these clues you form theories, which you then need to check again by talking to Bill, Mary, and other customers. : (I believe you have to give 2 food/beverage items: 1 Spice recipe with GUARANA item, and 1 normal non-Spice recipe item, Gifts of the Forest Muffin. Can someone please confirm this?) : Henry tells you that Bill spent the night in the basement of a hotel. However, the detective was stopped by the hotel's concierge and wasn't able to determine what Bill was doing. Henry requests Forest Delight Ice Cream so he can bribe the concierge. 'Happily Ever After' Bill and Mary are getting married! Bill and Mary feel they can't afford a nice wedding. Elsa and Clyde decide they want to surprise their daughter (Mary) and her fiancé (Bill) with the perfect wedding - and they need your help! They need your help with the following: 1. The Wedding Arch :: Clyde and Elsa can't agree on the right Arch so they've decided to each make one and compete. May the best Arch win. :: *From this you receive 1 Wedding Arch Exterior Entrance Decoration.* 2. The Wedding Couch :: Carl is an antique dealer. Three of Carl's couches were stolen from him by Margaret (she wants to teach him a lesson!). Help him get them back! :: *From this you get to choose one of the three couches and keep it for the cafe!* 3. The Wedding Cake :: Clyde comes up with a special cake! :: *You get a Wedding Cake Decoration for your cafe! Tap on it multiple times and see why it is so special - and receive a Pink Gift!* :: The cake was a little... too special! Help Koffsky remember an old family coffee cake recipe to save the day! :: For this you need to serve Bubble Tea (requires the Spice TAPIOCA) to Koffsky to help him remember the recipe. :: You are given multiple choice questions regarding the cake recipe - if you fail any of them you have to start completely over again with the multiple choice questions, and either have to wait up to 2 hours to try again or give him another Bubble Tea (requires 1 TAPIOCA). :: The questions are as follows: :: 1. ..."Let's start by making the layers. We'll mix:" ::: a. "Eggs and sugar." - Correct answer! ::: b. "The layers for the cake." - Incorrect answer. ::: c. "Mashed potatoes and fried chicken. And we'll decorate it with ketchup." - Incorrect answer. :: 2. ..."Then we'll add..." ::: a. "Cement, sand, and bricks" - Incorrect answer. ::: b. "Flour and starch." - Correct answer! ::: c. "Ground beef." - Incorrect answer :: 3. ..."Now let's make the frosting. We're going to need..." ::: a. "Shea butter, beeswax, and essential oils to taste." - Incorrect answer. ::: b. "Salt, cream, sunflower oil, and flour." - Incorrect answer. ::: c. "Milk, eggs, sugar, and butter." - Correct answer! :: 4. ..."Our frosting is missing the secret ingredient. It'll give a nice brown color and a pleasant aroma." ::: a. "Peanut butter?" - Incorrect answer. ::: b. "Coffee?" - Correct answer! (Note: It is supposed to be a coffee cake.) ::: c. "Chocolate ice cream?" - Incorrect answer. :: 5. ..."But before we frost the cake, we need to do something important." ::: a. "Taste everything?" - Incorrect answer. ::: b. "Throw it away and start over again?" - Incorrect answer. ::: c. "Soak the layers in coffee?" - Correct answer! (Note: It is supposed to be a coffee cake.) 4. The Wedding : Everything is set up for the Wedding! :: Time to surprise Mary (and Bill)! : Bill and Mary got married! :: Talk to Ann, and customers like Elsa and Clyde - and find out how the wedding went! :: *Elsa gives you, as promised, a Gold Gift for all your help!* : After this you should have gained enough experience to have leveled up to level 32! (Make sure to have enough money saved up for the Pancakes equipment! Costing $12 million.) 'Level 32' 'Crystal Loneliness' TBA 'Chasing a Million' TBA 'Level 33' 'TBA' TBA 'TBA' TBA 'Level 34' 'Working Hard or Hardly Working' TBA 'The Supercupcake Secret' TBA 'Level 35' 'The Damned Mirror' TBA 'Time Machine' TBA 'Level 36' 'Recipe for Success' TBA 'The Universe of Our Love' TBA 'Event stories' See Events. 'Gallery' Stories Pink Gifts.jpg Stories Blue Gifts.jpg Stories Gold Gifts.jpg Category:Browse